Unclear Future
by Avalons Guardian
Summary: This is the sequel to "Blood Stained Lives". The friends and family of Tyson and Max mourn their death, but soon they'll be mourning two more deaths.


Ok been pretty busy lately so that's why I haven't gotten to this. Sorry it took so long to make a sequel. But anywhoo you've been asking for it so you're going to get it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bey Blades (that's obvious) or the song in this story, or Maria. Wait just kidding I do own Maria! Yay!  
  
Unclear Future  
  
A Sequel to Blood Stained Lives  
  
By: Avalons Guardian  
  
It's been nearly three days since the deaths of two of the beloved Blade Breakers. Friends, family, and fans of these two fifteen year old boys gather today to remember the times when they were among the living (a/n here comes the songfic).  
  
/How the hell'd we wined up like this? /  
  
/Why weren't we able/  
  
/To see the signs that we missed/  
  
/Try to turn the tables/  
  
/I wish you'd unclench your fist/  
  
/And unpack your suitcase/  
  
/Lately there's been too much of this/  
  
/But don't think it's to late/  
  
Kai and Rei found out that their teammates all decided to commit suicide on the same night. Still everyone was shocked that they all went for suicide, it was expected from Kai, but Rei, Max, and Tyson? It put thoughts through people's minds about how well they new there loved ones.  
  
/Nothing's wrong/  
  
/Just as long as you know someday I will/  
  
/Someday somehow/  
  
/Gonna make it all right but not right now/  
  
/I know you're wondering when/  
  
/You're the only one who knows that/  
  
/Someday, somehow! /  
  
/Gonna make it all right but not right now/  
  
/I know your wondering when/  
  
The night before the funeral, the Blade Breakers, family, and close friends gathered at Max's home. Kai was sitting on the couch with Maria in his arms, Rei and Mariah sitting together on the love seat, Mariah's right hand gripping Rei's left hand tightly. Emily stood quietly, afraid of breaking into tears, Hilary sitting criss cross on the floor, her back against the couch. Max's mom and dad sat a little ways down from Kai and Maria. Tyson's grandfather stood by the door. His father was no where in site; everyone sat in silence for a while. Until Tyson's grandfather spoke, "well my peeps, I didn't have a clue Tyson would be like that."  
  
"None of us did," Max's father broke in, "none of us even knew Max was like that."  
  
Emily stood quietly as small tears draped down her cheeks, the same with Hilary. Maria and Mariah noticed; they both exchanged glances, and nodded silently. Maria pulled from Kai's grasp, and Mariah released her hand from Rei's. Maria tapped Hilary on the head and whispered, "come on."  
  
"What?" Hilary sniffled.  
  
"Don't ask questions just c'mon," Maria stated.  
  
Mariah walked over to Emily and said, "let's go."  
  
Emily looked at her in confusion, and Mariah said once again, "let's go."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances and Maria pulled Hilary to her feet. "We'll be back a little later," She stated. All four girls walked out the door.  
  
/I'd hope that since we're here anyway/  
  
/We can end up saying/  
  
/Things we've always needed to say/  
  
/So we can end up screaming/  
  
/Now the stories played out like this/  
  
/Just like a paperback novel/  
  
/Let's rewrite an ending that fits/  
  
/Instead of Hollywood Horror/  
  
/Nothing's wrong/  
  
/Just as long as you know someday I will/  
  
The group of girls walked quietly along the street when Hilary asked, "why did you two bring us out here?"  
  
"Girl talk," Mariah replied flatly.  
  
"About what?" Emily questioned.  
  
"About the past couple of days that's what," Maria answered.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Hilary said.  
  
"Oh really?" Mariah exclaimed.  
  
"Yes everything's fine!" Emily cried.  
  
"If everything was fine you wouldn't be yelling," Maria said quietly.  
  
"Here's the Café let's set down outside all right," Mariah added.  
  
They all dropped down on a chair, as the waiter came to ask for what they wanted to drink. Two Sprites and Two Cokes, you can guess who ordered the Cokes and who ordered the Sprites.  
  
/Someday somehow/  
  
/Gonna make it all right but not right now/  
  
/I know you're wondering when/  
  
/You're the only one who knows that/  
  
/Someday, somehow! /  
  
/Gonna make it all right but not right now/  
  
/I know your wondering when/  
  
/You're the only one who knows that. . .! /  
  
Maria took a sip of her drink and said, "Listen there was nothing you two could have done."  
  
"I could've!" Emily and Hilary both shouted.  
  
"No you couldn't," Mariah said, "what do you think Max and Tyson are thinking right now to see you two blaming yourselves for their stupid decision?"  
  
"Probably saying that it's not our fault," Emily said.  
  
"Exactly," Maria stated.  
  
"But I was there," Hilary said.  
  
"That doesn't matter," Maria added, "Hilary there was no cure with you there, you didn't know what he was doing."  
  
Hilary burst into tears, Maria stood up and hugged her tightly and whispered, "shh. . .no tears."  
  
/How the hell'd we wined up like this? /  
  
/Why weren't we able/  
  
/To see the signs that we missed/  
  
/Now the stories played out like this/  
  
/Just like a paper back novel/  
  
/Let's rewrite an ending that fits, instead of Hollywood Horror/  
  
/Nothing's wrong/  
  
/Just as long as you know someday I will/  
  
"I just hate sitting here, thinking I could've done something," Emily said.  
  
"Like we said before," Mariah said.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything," Maria finished.  
  
"But you guys did something," Hilary protested.  
  
"But we were able too," Mariah said.  
  
"But. . ." Emily stated.  
  
"No but's about it!" Maria shouted.  
  
/Someday somehow/  
  
/Gonna make it all right but not right now/  
  
/I know you're wondering when/  
  
/You're the only one who knows that/  
  
/Someday, somehow! /  
  
/Gonna make it all right but not right now/  
  
/I know your wondering when/  
  
/You're the only one who knows that/  
  
/I know your wondering when/  
  
/You're the only one who knows that/  
  
/I know your wondering when/  
  
/You're the only one who knows that/  
  
"Thanks guys we really needed this," Hilary said.  
  
"Just as long as you guys don't make the same mistakes," Mariah stated.  
  
"That's why we did this," Maria said paying the tab.  
  
All four friends went into a group hug. But it didn't last long, gunfire was heard.  
  
"Shit somebody call an ambulance!" Maria shouted.  
  
Maria's hands were blood red, she held Hillary's limp body in her hands. Mariah next to her held Emily, a turn of fate reunited two sets of lovers. Destiny takes twists and turns, the future for anyone is always clouded, and the future is always unclear.  
  
*~*~*End*~*~*  
  
All right, I wasn't going to do that, but then I decided most likely that's it's a good idea that I do, anywhoo make sure you read and review!  
  
PS. Thanks for the reviews of "Blood Stained Lives" and please check out my other story, "Hope Bleeds Through." 


End file.
